Kenichi Confesses to Miu!
by Gdamon12x
Summary: "Why do you continue to endure all of this punishment?" "Well at this point you could say… I truly love you with all of my heart"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kenichi if I did I would be mad its less popular than one piece

**Kenichi Finally Confesses to Miu**

Kenichi tries to confess his love to Miu but something keeps happening

**Scenario 1**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: Kenichi I'm a Lesbian

Kenichi: …

**Scenario 2**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: sorry but I'm marrying Niijima

Kenichi: WTF

**Scenario 3**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Hayato:…

Kenichi: I thought you were Miu, I'll just leave now

**Scenario 4**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: I Love You Too, but I'm moving to Greenland Tomorrow

Kenichi: Damnit!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kenichi if I did I would have money… or a job

**Kenichi Finally Confesses to Miu PART 2!**

Since I got good positive reviews from the first one I decided to make a sequel

**Scenario 5**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

(Miu punches Kenichi in the balls)

Kenichi: …XD

Miu: oh I'm sorry were you saying something, you should focus when you're sparring Kenichi

Kenichi: … never mind

**Scenario 6**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: and I love Cats!

Kenichi: …well they are cute, but not as cute as y…

Miu: there is something cuter than cats?

Kenichi: …like I was saying, the cutest thing in the world is...

Miu: KITTIES!

Kenichi: …I give up

**Scenario 7**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: thanks Kenichi

Kenichi: … aren't you gonna say something

Miu: like what?

Kenichi: like if you love me also

Miu: nope

Kenichi: ...

**Scenario 8**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: …

Kenichi: …

Miu: …

Kenichi: Miu are you okay?

Miu: …

Kenichi: maybe I should call a doctor

(another Miu walks nearby)

Real Miu: hey Kenichi

Kenichi: WHAT THE HELL! There's two Miu's

Real Miu: no, that's just a training dummy

(Kenichi turns around and heads towards the gate)

Real Miu: Kenichi where are you going?

Kenichi: to the doctor, I should have my vision checked


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Kenichi if I did I would have a fanbase!

**Kenichi Finally Confesses to Miu PART 3!**

I decided to include a timeline so that I could remember when I made these

Timeline

Part 1 (08-08-11)

Part 2 (06-13-12)

**Scenario 9**

Kenichi: I LOVE AACHHOO!

Miu: EW! Cover your mouth Kenichi

Kenichi: … sorry

**Scenario 10**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: 私もあなたを愛しています！

Kenichi: what does that mean?

Miu: 私は日本語を話して健一

Kenichi: great… now I need a book on Japanese

**Scenario 11**

Kenichi: わたしは、あなたを愛しています!

Miu: 申し訳ありませんが、私の一族のために私はあなたと結婚することはできません！

Kenichi: その後、日本の学習のポイントは何でしたか？

**Scenario 12**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: you're in high school, you don't even have a job, how could you take care of me, how could you afford to take care of a family?!

Kenichi: …I can fight people?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Kenichi if I did I would ask for a sexy secretary XD

**Kenichi Finally Confesses to Miu PART 4!**

Goal: 20 reviews starting NOW!

Timeline

Part 1 (08-08-11)

Part 2 (06-13-12)

Part 3 (08-31-12)

**Scenario 13**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: what's love?

Kenichi: well love is when you care about someone and want to protect them…

Miu: oh, I understand

(Miu runs around the dojo telling everyone she loves them)

**Scenario 14**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: and I love you SPIDERMAN!

Kenichi: what?

(the joke is Peter said that to Black Cat, and that was her response… poor Kenichi)

**Scenario 15**

Kenichi: I LOVE Y…

(Kenichi gets struck by lightning)

Miu: Kenichi are you okay?

**Scenario 16**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: Ditto

Kenichi: what?

Miu: Ditto

(Ditto reverts to its original form)

Kenichi: …

(Ditto unintentionally used confusion)

(Kenichi is confused)

Kenichi: wait a second, if you're here where is Miu?

(Meanwhile in a Poke-ball)

Miu: can someone let me out now?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Kenichi if I did I would play leaf frog…

**Kenichi Finally Confesses to Miu PART 5!**

Goal: who needs a Goal anyway ^ ^

Timeline

Part 1 (08-08-11)

Part 2 (06-13-12)

Part 3 (08-31-12)

part 4 (54 days before the 5th update?)

Part 5 (12-28-12)

**Scenario 17**

Kenichi: I LOVE…

(Kenichi gets hit in the mouth with a snowball)

Miu: what was that Kenichi?

**Scenario 18**

Kenichi: I LOVE..

(Kenichi trips on Ice and falls into Miu's cleavage)

Kenichi: boobs?

Miu: Kenichi you Pervert!

(Kenichi gets punched into the sky)

Kenichi: it wasn't on purpose

**Scenario 19**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: I Love You Too!

(Kenichi and Miu run towards each other)

(Kenichi is under the Mistletoe with Renka)

(Renka kisses Kenichi)

Kenichi: what the?

(Miu walks away)

Kenichi: wait Miu, it's not my fault

**Scenario 20**

Kenichi: I LOVE YOU!

Miu: that's not important right now

Kenichi: …

Miu: right now we are suppose to thank our fans for reading so far, and to wish them a merry Christmas

Kenichi: plus the Author would appreciate it if someone could make fan art for this series so that he could make a mini series on YouTube based on this

Miu: so please feel free to send it to him either through private message or another source

Kenichi: plus next time he updates he'll let you pick the topic!

Miu: thanks you for reading so far


	6. Chapter 6

**Kenichi Confesses to Miu! 6**

I don't own Kenichi if I did why would I have to go through this process

Timeline

Part 1: 8-8-11

Part 2: 6-13-12

Part 3: 8-31-12

Part 4: 11-11-12

Part 5: 12-28-12

A/N: this is probably the absolute final update I will make to this story, it's been fun writing for this series.

It was a normal day… well as normal as getting attacked by snakes while confessing your love is.

Kenichi Shirahama tried day after day to tell the love of his life, Miu Furinji, his endless love for her.

She was a talented warrior, a professional chef, and she had a heart of gold.

Kenichi felt blessed to be around such beauty, and he wanted to make her happy. He decided that it might be the time to confess to her, but it seemed like God himself wanted Kenichi to stay away from her.

Another day another obstacle. Last time it was snakes, this time it was a hurricane.

Miu Furinji just sat on the roof of the dojo. Her usual smile replaced with an upside-down smile.

"WOW! This is ridiculous"

"Huh Kenichi?"

"You'd think I'd get used to this by now"

"Kenichi…"

"I'm really thankful to Ryozanpaku! Any normal man would quit at this point"

"Kenichi what are you trying to accomplish?"

"I came up here to check on you"

"I'm talking about our relationship! Why do you continue to endure all of this punishment?"

"Well at this point you could say… I truly love you with all of my heart"

"Kenichi this is not normal! When you first joined Ryozanpaku that was already enough… but now it's like some higher power is trying to separate us"

"No joke this kind of stuff only happens in gag manga"

"Maybe we are better off as friends?"

"Sorry.. But I can't just be friends with you, my heart wouldn't allow it"

"Kenichi I don't to hurt you, you've suffered already too much for my sake"

"No matter how painful it is, I won't give up"

"Kenichi"

"Miu Furinji, I will love you forever"

As he proclaimed his desire, she reciprocated his feeling with a peck on the lips.

The curse was broken, their forbidden love was granted. The ties that binded them were allowed, they are free to explore their love.

In a last ditch effort to commit a tragedy, the new couple was suddenly blown off the roof by raging wind.

Kenichi immediately tried to protect her from falling, only to land in the safe hands of Hayato, Miu's Grandfather.

"Welcome to the family son!"

Kenichi was surrounded by the family he gained during his stay at Ryozanpaku. They were some of the scariest people he met; he even once considered them monsters. But now they're his mentors.

"Apachai is so happy for Kenichi!"

"It took him long enough to man up"

"Now that Kenichi and Miu are together I can get some really nice shots!"

"Kenichi… no matter how much you endure I believe in you"

Kenichi turned his head and looked at Miu, an obvious blush on her face. He remembered the first time he met her; she was just like an assassin. He got to know her, he got to love her. And now he gets to experience life with her, hand in hand. With pure passion in her eyes, she looked at him.

"KENICHI I LOVE YOU!"

He finally did it.


End file.
